Demon Blood Has Many Uses
by Creativity Incarnate
Summary: When the Impala experiences technical difficulties, Sam improvises a solution. No slash. Could happen in any season, so no spoilers. Short!


Demon Blood Has Many Uses

It was almost comical. Dean was simply restocking their holy water supply, but had forgotten the rosary he usually used in the trunk of the Impala. He stood and walked out to the car, still holding the small amount of holy water they had left. He popped open the trunk, just as his hunter ears picked up the soft pad of footsteps on worn pavement. The parking lot of the motel was almost completely dark, only lit up by the motel's blinking sign. The eldest Winchester picked up his head to see a person, too small to be Sam, walking towards him. His left hand slid deeper into the trunk, picking up the first weapon he felt. It was a knife. The person, a guy shorter then Dean with messy brown hair that looked black in the dim light, started to walk by him. Dean felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. Carefully, Dean straightened and 'accidently' splashed the last of the holy water from his flask onto the guy, just as the man seemed to turn towards him in a lightning fast maneuver. Smoke rose and the man recoiled with a hiss. Dean immediately switched into his attack mode, and swung the knife he held at the man. It plunged into his side, causing what looked like a mini thunderstorm to cascade over the wound before darkness settled again.

"Dean? What's taking so long?" Sam called, walking around the side of the Impala. His eyes found the body, with what could now be identified as Ruby's knife sticking out from the side. The boys looked at the body for a second before Dean turned to Sam.

"We have to go someplace a bit more secluded I think, before we can toast this son of a bitch."

"Where did he come from?"

"The dark side," Dean answered ominously. He replied more seriously to Sam after receiving a not-amused look. "I don't know; he just showed up." Dean fished the keys to his baby from his pocket, and sat in the driver's to start the Impala. It started, but Dean's eyes immediately went to the fuel gauge as it flashed to empty. He whipped out of the car to stare at the open gas cap. It was obviously pried open, with scratches left on the smooth black paint. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed. Someone had drained his tank! Sam's head popped up from the other side of the car, where he had been moving the body into the back seat. He had been extra careful not to get blood on the inside of the Impala, knowing that Dean would kill him if anything were to happen to ruin his car.

"What now?" Sam asked. He walked around the side of the car to stand by his brother. "Oh." Dean was still staring as Sam closed the trunk and wiped Ruby's knife on a rag. He threw both into the passenger seat as an idea came to life in his mind. Sam, unfortunately, knew from personal experience how potent demon blood could be, but he also knew how stubborn Dean could be. The Impala stuttered and died as it ran completely out of gas, and Sam's mind was made up. "Dean?"

"Bastards! Who does that?"

"Dean?"

"What Sam? How are we supposed to go anywhere when we are out of gas?"

"We could use some demon blood." Sam posed hesitantly.

"We- What? No, no no no no! We are not putting any of that in my baby!"  
"It's worth a try. We are kinda stuck. . ."

"…Fine." A few minutes later, they had gathered enough blood from the body to put in the tank. Dean was grumbling as Sam poured it into the car, but went to the driver's seat and turned the keys anyway. The Impala roared into existence, seeming to run as smoothly as ever. The Winchester duo shared a surprised look.

"Huh, it worked. I guess that stuff can be multi-purpose." Sam expressed.

"Yeah… Now let's go put some real fuel into my baby and have us a bonfire." With that statement the boys went back to business as usual, although Dean would spend quite a while cleaning the Impala's engine with soap and holy water after that.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

**Hey everyone. I have a lot of ideas for one-shots, and was even thinking of making a series of them, but for now I'll just post this. Please check out the poll on my profile! And don't forget to review of course! **

**Creativity Incarnate**


End file.
